Quest:Rebellion
Objectives Aid in reviving efforts to bring down Rekenber Corporation. Summary "Why, hello there! You must be a traveler from the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom. Well, it's very nice to meet you. Tourists like you always bring good business. I'd love to chat with you for a little while, but I've had so many customers lately that I'm swamped with work. Still, I'd like to welcome you to our town of Hugel." you like some help? "Oh, you're really willing to help me? Let's see, what would be good for you to do? Ah, I know! Request 1=Would you go and gather 5 Mok Mushroom Solutions from Mok Mushrooms? I need them to bake some special cookies for my Uncle Holland's birthday. Whenever I make Mushroom Flavor Cookies, I never use ordinary mushrooms since Mok Mushrooms have the best scent. You can find Mok Mushroms in the fields around Hugel. Well, please get me those Mok Mushroom Solutions as soon as you can. I'll be waiting right here until you return with what I need. Okay?" |-| Request 2=Would you bring me 5 Clam Fleshes? I plan to bake some Clam Cookies so that I can challenge Agette for the illustrious title of Greatest Cookie Master. Agette is another professional cookie baker and I consider her as my greatest rival. Her skills are a little intimidating, but I think I have a chance of beating her in competition. There's no way I'm going to give up to her! Anyway, there are starfish near the ferry and I'll be waiting right here for you to bring it to me." |-| Request 3=I need you to bring me 5 Mok Bug Shells. I'm going to use them to bake my special Devil's Cookies for, well, someone I'm interested in. The Devil's Cookies are unimaginably delicious; their sweet scent, their delicate crunchiness... Anyway, you can catch the Mok Bugs just outside of Hugel for their shells. It's probably one of the best-tasting cookies that I can bake. I hope that he'll like them. Anyway, please hurry and get me those Mok Bug Shells." Notes *Killing the 2 Removers in Rekenber is not required to continue the quest. As long as you manage to grab the File Folder, you're good to go. *After you finish the quest, a repeatable quest will unlock in which you can turn in 100 Handcuffs to Herico for a Level 4 Food Item. Rewards *200,000 Base EXP *1 Old Purple Box Completion "Oh, it's you...! It's really nice to have you come visit me again. Though, I doubt that you've come merely to pass the time away..." : "Sir, let me ask you one question: are you still willing to fight Rekenber Corporation and free the Schwarzwald Republic?" "Why... of course. But since Secret Wing has disbanded, it seems that Rekenber has the upper hand. Lately, I've been nothing but their puppet..." External links *iRO Wiki Patches *Patch (2006 May 30) **Mercenary Rebellion Quest / Rekenber Job Quest / Knight Quest: NPC illustrations will be added. Rebellion Rebellion